


I Hear You, Pumpkin

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark fluff, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Kinktober, NSFW, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yandere, dark themes, general woohooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows
Summary: Prompts and general drabbles from @bloodandarrows on tumblr <3





	1. Mccree | Somnophillia

**Author's Note:**

> Check @bloodandarrows out on tumblr for more <3

Darkness surrounded you like a thick smoke, the only light visible filtered through your bedroom window, the ice moonlight casting a silver hue across your bedsheets. Pulling you out of a hazy dream, you felt a soft ache in your lower abdomen as your eyes fluttered open. A soft groan slipped through your lips as you tried to curl over, desperately trying to slip back into your dreams… just to sleep for a little longer… But something was holding you down.

Shuddering awake, a large hand covered your mouth to prevent you from screaming. Widening your eyes, you yelped beneath the man’s hand as he gazed up at you, his expression smothered with lust and sex. With every thrust, his hips rolled against yours as his dark brown hair fell around his handsome features. “Don’t scream darlin..” he murmured as his lips latched onto your neck, biting and sucking your soft flesh as he continued to rock into your body. Tears prickling in the corner of your eyes, you went to claw your fingernails down his hairy chest but in an effortless swoop, Jesse pinned your small hands above your head - crushing your fingers slightly in his stupidly strong grip. “Now girlie..” he whispered, his voice breathy and shaken, it was clear he was trying desperately to keep his lustful moans to a minimum so he wouldn’t wake anyone else on the base.

“M-Mccree” you sobbed, shaking your head so he had to move his hand away, “S-stop! I-“. “Hush hush..”. Pressing his lips against your own, his tongue slipped into your mouth, easily beginning to control you in your sleep-like state. He tasted like smoke and bourbon. You wanted to desperately bite down on his tongue, or push him away… run across the base and scream for help, that’s what your consciousness was telling you to do… but as his hazel eyes, flashing in the moonlight, as they raked across your semi-dressed form, you really couldn’t push him away.

“Atta girl” Mccree chuckled as he noticed your body relaxing again. Nuzzling his head against your shoulder, his rough stubble scratched at your skin as he littered your body in kisses. Snaking a cold hand between your thighs, Mccree squeezed the plush flesh there, kneading it roughly as he pushed your leg upwards - allowing him more access to push deeper into your core. A soft cry erupted from your lips this time, your head pushing into the mattress as your body curved and arched, responding to his thick dick violating your walls. Panting heavily, Mccree’s prosthetic slid roughly from your thighs to press and pinch your clit. Your soft moans and cries if anything egged him on…

Though, he loved hearing your voice, seeing your eyes glitter with venerability and arousal…. He adored seeing your sleeping face, so innocent.. so unsuspecting as he pulled his already half swollen dick from his pants, kicking off his shirt and jeans as he clambered over you. He loved how your hair swept over your pillow in soft waves, how your night dress was raised slightly only inviting him in, how your lips parted and quivered as you dreamt.

Jesse had dreamt for years of taking you like this. Finally, you were completely and utterly his, wherever and whenever he wanted.


	2. Soldier 76 | Breeding

Walking across the cool floor, your gentle footsteps echoed through the dimly lit halls. It was late. You weren’t quite sure what time it was, or why Jack hadn’t come to bed yet - maybe he was caught with his work again?

Gently pushing his office door open, you noticed the slumped figure over his desk. Beside his sleeping form, piles of paper were stacked highly around him. Sighing softly, you walked beside Jack, stroking his scarred cheek with your fingertips as you smiled.

Grunting slightly, Jack shook awake, his blue eyes re-adjusting as he gazed up at you. His dark eyebrows arched into a frown before he sighed and pressed his head against your shoulder and your breast. You couldn’t help but crack a smile at Jack’s behaviour, running your fingers through his milky-white locks.

“You shouldn’t stay up so late..” you chided teasingly, kissing his pale forehead before your brought his strong jaw into your own hands, forcing him to look up at you. Surprisingly, this caused the older man to smirk before looking away as a chuckle broke from behind his lips.

Resting a hand against his neck, your thumb skimmed the thick muscles beneath his skin, you frowned in confusion. “What?” You asked before crossing your arms over your chest as he continued to laugh. “Jackie? What is it?!”.

Turning back to face you, Jack clicked his tongue softly before tilting his head. “It’s nothing. Just you’ll make a great Mother”. The tone of his comment cast a deep scarlet across your cheeks as your eyes widened. You had known Jack for a long time now, hell you had been married for a couple of years but…

“I thought you didn’t want children” you mumbled back, your gaze dropping to the ground as your nervously played with the hem of your nightdress. You’d be lying if you hadn’t thought about having children with Jack.. but he never seemed that interested, or so you thought. Another chuckle growled in the back of Jack’s throat as he stood up, his height dominating the space around you as he smiled down at your form. He shook his head as his large, scarred hands reached for your hips - gently pinching the flesh there as he felt your soft curves. “What ever gave you that idea?” He asked softly, bringing his face closer to yours so that you could feel his hot breath ticking your lips.

“Believe me honey, there’s nothing more I’d love to see then you giving me children…”.

Spinning you around so that his muscular chest was pressed to your back, Morrison lifted his hands to roughly cup at your breasts. Squeezing them in his grip, he massaged them lovingly as he rested his chin on your bare shoulder, kissing your neck before continuing. “Seeing your body change as you get ready to give me my sons.. ”.

Pinching your pink buds through your nightdress, Jack sighed happily as his hands dropped against to grab at your thighs, his hands raking up to press a finger against your wet mound. “You’ll look so pretty carrying my children…”.

Shuddering in excitement, you could already feel Jack press against you, his hips already grinding against your soft backside as his index finger prodded at your slit again. Without a single warning, Jack slipped a finger between your folds, causing your back to arch, resulting in you pressing your backside into his crotch again.

Jack’s wet lips locked onto your neck, covering your delicate skin in as many love bites he could manage. Lifting your dress slightly, Jack lifted a knee between you legs as his finger curled and pumped within you. Pushing two more fingers into you, Jack smiled in admiration as he noted he was in utter control over your trembling body. His fingering grew restless, his three fingers stretching your walls, rocking you up and down, causing your breasts to bounce before he caught one in his free hand and begun kneading the soft fat lovingly.

“You’re my good girl aren’t you?” He cooed between your mewls and cries of ecstasy, your toes curling at his lifted you off the ground with his knee, resting his foot on his chair. “You’ll give me all the sons I want, isn’t that right honey?”.


	3. Genji (Drugging & Kidnapping)

Around you, the neon bright lights of the nightclub flashed violently as sweaty bodies moshed in a dangerously large crowd. With a gentle sigh, you rested your elbows on the high table you sat at as you watched your friend flash a smile at you from the dance floor. “Come over here!” her voice a mere whisper above the deafeningly loud music. Shaking your head, you giggled as your friend began to grind against the person in front of her. Looking away, you smiled down at the drink between your fingertips - watching as the blue liquid swirled in the strobe lights. “Yo”.

Looking up quickly, you noticed a young man grinning at you. You hadn’t seen him before, then again… it’s not like you came to places like this often. “Mind if I join you princess?” he hummed before sitting down beside you, lazily placing an arm behind your head as he crossed his legs. At the mention of the nickname, you began to feel a little uncomfortable. He didn’t seem to be drunk though… In fact, as your eyes began to quickly scan across his appearance, a soft blush appeared across your cheeks. 

He wore a very expensive looking navy shirt, the sleeves pushed up his toned arms revealing various thin scars. From the open collar, on his prominent collar bones lay a small jade necklace which seemed to sparkle whenever he flashed a grin in your direction. His short black hair was gelled effortless back into short spikes, but that didn’t stop a tiny bit from falling in front of his deep brown eyes which were transfixed on your fidgeting form. 

“What’s your name cutie?” he purred as he edged closer, the cocky expression on his face on faltering for a second as you wriggled away. “Ah… it’s (y/n)” you offered hesitantly, refusing to meet his gaze which unknowingly to you, only egged him on. A soft clicking sound resonated in his throat as he tilted his head, holding his jaw with an open hand as he gazed at you. “Cute… Well, may I buy you a drink (y/n)?” he asked. Frowning, you laughed awkwardly before quickly reaching into your bag. Routing through it violently, you quickly pulled your phone out and stood up. “Ah! Sorry, I think I just missed a call, I’ll be back” you blabbered as you rushed away. Nodding, Genji chuckled, watching your hips sway as you ran to the bathroom. “Hurry back” he called.

Shoving the bathroom door open, you were temporarily blinded by the bright light as you rushed to the sinks. Groaning, you stared at your reflection before mentally cursing yourself. Fuck, how did you get into this situation? You didn’t even really want to come here in the first place! Unlocking your phone screen, you quickly selected your friend’s contact.

“Hey - Can we go now?” - 21:36

“Aw boo, you’re no fun. What’s up?” - 21:36

“Nothing. I’m just tired…” - 21:37

“You’re a shit liar. It’s a guy, isn’t it? C’mon (y/n) live a little!” - 21:37

With a soft groan, you smacked palm on your forehead as you gritted your teeth. You really didn’t feel like socializing.. But you guessed that guy was pretty handsome? “Fuck it”.

Walking back across to the table you sat at earlier, sure enough, the man from before was lazily sat on the plush leather seat. “Ah babe, you’re back~”. Licking his lips, he patted the seat beside him which you hesitantly took, holding your bag close to your body. Noticing your behavior, Genji hummed before sitting up a little straighter. “Hey, you know I’m not going to hurt you right? Geez, you look like a deer in the headlights!”. Sighing, you nodded before letting yourself relax a little. “I know.. I’m just not used to places like this really” you replied truthfully, flashing a small smile of apology at the man. “Hmm..”. 

 

Reaching into his trouser pocket, Genji took a small silver flask out, toying with it in his grasp before unscrewing the lid and splashing it into your nearly empty glass. “Here” he whispered, “It’ll help you relax”. Widening your eyes, you shook your head before staring at him. You weren’t stupid… For all you know, that could have been bleach he had poured into your glass. “Oh?”. Watching you carefully, Genji noticed your reluctance before bringing the glass up to his own lips and splashing a little down his throat. “It’s safe honey” he murmured, lifting the glass up to your own lips before cocking a brow. “Don’t you trust me?”. 

“Ah…”. Slowly, you took the glass into your own shaking hands, before downing a gulp. Immediately, you noticed it’s extremely sweet, yet bitter flavor - its potency making you cough a little. “Relax kitty” Genji laughed, stroking your back as you hacked, “It’s a little strong, but then again… It’s a homemade luxury”. Within a few dwindling moments, the dark room around you began to fade out, shapes becoming undistinguishable and into a big blur. Slipping slightly, your head dropped onto Genji’s shoulder, whose hands had sneaked around your waist and on your thigh. “Aw, baby girl. You a lightweight?” he chuckled, his low voice rumbling his throat by your ear. Shaking, your eyes drooped as an ice rush jolted through your body, numbing your limbs as you clung onto Genji for life. The last thing you saw was his jade necklace, which glittered in your memory as you fell asleep.

Noticing you had slipped out of consciousness, Genji quickly looped your arm over his shoulder as he lifted you up. Holding tightly onto your hip, he practically dragged you across dimly lit rooms as planned. At the doors, the bouncers eyed him suspiciously… but of course, if they valued their lives they wouldn’t dare question him - because after all, he was a Shimada. Throwing your body into the passenger seat of his black car, Genji climbed into the driver’s seat before slamming the door shut. Throwing his head back, he laughed darkly as he ran his hands through his short hair. “Aw kitty… “ he giggled before turning to face you, reaching for your face, stroking your jaw before pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips tasting the drug on your breath. “I’m going to have so much fun with you”.


	4. Gabe (Spanking)

Running a hand down your spine, his rough fingertips danced across your skin as you lay naked across his lap. Nudging the radio closer with his foot, Gabe kicked the old cassette till a tinny sounding old rock song filled the air. As he leaned back against the cool wall, his dark eyes stared absent-mindedly into the darkness of your shared hotel room as he began to light a cigarette that was hanging loosely between his thick lips. The smoke made you cough a little, but the scent of sweat and the sex from earlier began drifting away. Whining a little, you huffed as you pressed your cheek against his heavily built chest - littered with scars and little dents - what was left of bullet wounds.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, your unclothed sex brushed against his cock, which twitched limply as he arched a dark eyebrow. “Haven’t had enough?” he smirked, tilting his head to exhale a thick cloud of smoke beside your head. Wrinkling up your nose in disgust, you swatted his chest. “Do you have to do that now?” you asked, tilting your head to the cigarette. Shrugging, Gabe pressed the butt into the dressing table which burnt under the embers. “Well.. do you have to do this now?” he retorted bluntly, gesturing to your naked body pressed against his. “Ugh”. Rolling your eyes, you pushed away from him to lay on your front, bouncing slightly on the bed. Grumbling to yourself, you lazily reached for your phone which lay forgotten about on the floor.

Suddenly the bed dipped from above you as you felt Gabe’s smokey breath rustling by your ear as his jaw scratched your shoulder, his body grazing over your own as he hovered over you. Raising your eyebrows in surprise, you went to turn around but a large hand gripped onto your waist, forcing you to stay in your current position. “What are you doing?” you growled, narrowing your eyes as you glanced over your shoulder. “Just shut up” he sighed as his free hand run down your back before grabbing a handful of your ass roughly. “You talk too much..” he murmured to himself as he kneaded the flesh of your backside hungrily, not caring too much if you began to complain.

As you went to open your mouth, a hard strike smacked down on your ass. “Ah!” you hissed, your fists grabbing the sheets as you gritted your teeth. Again, a harder strike came down on your body, causing your flesh to turn a deeper crimson with each smack. Nuzzling his face against your cheek and shoulder, Gabe muttered in Spanish, smacking your ass again before grabbing a handful and kneading it. A strangled moan cascaded from your lips as this punishment continued, every time you went to open your mouth, a swift smack would turn those words into moans. 

“Mm..”. Humming in satisfaction, Gabe pushed himself off of you to sit on his knees, admiring his work on your bruised ass. Rolling over, you moaned at the sharp pain that was still present in your lower body as you gazed at Gabe who had begun reaching for another cigarette. Lighting it, his smirked at you before running a hand down your side. “I’m thinking round two is in order… What do you think carino?”.


	5. Moira | Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING

Staring at your reflection in the bathroom mirror, you couldn’t help but groan as you turned to the side. To say you hated your body was an understatement. Perhaps on someone else, you would have thought your body was cute, but on yourself… it made you feel like crying.

“Y/n?”.

Eyes suddenly widening, you slipped the black towel snugly around your body and quickly walked away from the door. Please god.. you hoped that she wouldn’t come in.

“Y/n, for god’s sake you’ve been in there forever” Moira’s low voice muttered from the other side of the door. “You’re alright, aren’t you?”. Gulping your emotions down, you glanced into the mirror again, your wet hair sticking to your soft cheeks as you frowned. “Ah.. yeah, I’m okay” you lied, your voice cracking slightly as you spoke.

There was a moment of silence where all you could hear was your own heartbeat as Moira considered her actions. “For fuck’s sake” she grumbled, shoving the door open to stand glaring suspiciously at you from in the doorway. Dressed still in her work clothes, her sharp shoulders were accentuated by the black shirt she wore that was neatly tucked into her trousers. As she examined you, she began to undo her tie before placing it by the sink cautiously.

Slowly walking towards you, she paused before cupping your cheeks gently, her long nails brushing against your soft skin. As she peered down at you, you took in the severity of her cheekbones and her piercing eyes… it made you squirm uncomfortably. She undeniably handsome. Tearing your head away from her grasp, you adjusted the towel around your body quickly so that it didn’t cling quite so tightly to your hips.

Watching you inquisitively, Moira clicked her tongue as she frowned. “What’s the matter?” she asked again, you could hear the annoyance rising in her voice. “Nothing”, you insisted, shaking your head to empathizes your point, “I’m fine, I promise”.

With a sharp hiss, Moira took your shoulders roughly and spun you around. With her chin pressing against your shoulder, you could almost taste the cigarettes on her breath as her hands began to roam across your body.

Biting your bottom lip, you tried to suppress a whimper - you could feel her sharp hipbones pressing into your lower back, which caused your cheeks to blaze scarlet. Lowering her hands to your hips, Moira stroked your sides gently as she watched your face with fascination. Shuddering in embarrassment, you wanted to slap her hands away. You didn’t want her to … well, you wanted her to touch you, your body craved for her touch, yet you didn’t want her to be as disgusted with your body as you were.

“Stop…” you whispered, snapping your eyes shut as you braced yourself for her reaction. Blinking, Moira stood up to her full height as she let go of your body. Hovering above you, her fiery hair seemed to glow in the bathroom light. Balling your fists, you brought them to your face as you felt even the tips of your ears flush.

“Aha. I see”.

Without a single warning, Moira dugs her hands into your hips, pushing you back into the shower before spinning you around. Smashing her lips against yours, you let out a soft groan as Moira flicked the shower on. Hot water poured down your faces, it ran down your back, warming your skin in a gentle caress. Opening your eyes slowly, Moira pulled away, tucking a wet strand of hair behind your ear as she stared at you, not giving away a single emotion on her face.

You didn’t want to stare, but as the water soaked through Moira’s clothes, the wet fabrics clung to her lithe body. You could see her cheekbones and muscular torso through the wet black shirt. You sighed softly, looking away as your teeth dug down into your bottom lip. “Stop that” Moira hissed, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at her. “Stop.. what?” you asked, your eyebrows knitting in confusion. A soft growl resonated in Moira’s throat as she tried to suppress her anger. As one hand kept a firm grip on your jaw, the other quickly snatched the towel away which caused you to wept in shock.

Before you could cover your body, Moira’s slim fingers wrapped around your wrists, pinning them against the shower wall. Slowly, Moira’s eyes left your face and trailed down your body, taking in every curve and dip. A jagged hiss of air escaped her lips at the sight of your body. A soft smirk crept across her lips as she stared at your naked form.”Fuck you’re beautiful..” she muttered to herself. Letting go of your wrists, her hands trailed down your sides. Swooping the pad of her thumb across your skin, Moira hummed in approval as you whimpered.

Bend over to your height, Moira began to nip and kiss your collar bones and neck as her hands roamed across your hips and stomach before reaching up to rest on your breasts. Pushing her body against yours, she pressed you harder against the cold wall, her clothed knee pressing between your legs. “Beautiful.. you hear me?”. Slowly squeezing and rolling your breasts in her large hands, Moira began hungrily attacking your jaw in wet kisses as she brought her leg up to your clit, grinding her knee against it roughly which caused you to moan loudly.

Slowly unlocking her lips skin your skin with a gentle ‘pop’, Moira lifted a hand to your forehead, pushing your head back to look up at her as her other hand squeezed your thigh. “Don’t be ashamed of your body.. You’re perfect darling…”. With a sharp grin that flashed her white teeth, she tilted her head, “I fucking love it”.


	6. Soldier 76 | Videotaping

“Smile baby…”.

From where you knelt on the ground, a soft whimper escaped from your stretched lips as Jack stroked your cheek lovingly. Stood directly above you in a dominating stance, you shuddered slightly in the man’s shadow as you took his full length in your mouth. Mascara had run across your cheeks in a heated mess when Jack had started fucking you earlier that evening, you wanted to wipe it away but he demanded that it was pretty. Course pubic hair brushing against your nose, you winced a little as Jack came again for the third time that night. Swallowing quickly, you looked away from the red light that the soldier held in his hands.

You weren’t entirely sure why he liked to film these moments… But he always did. At first, you didn’t even notice…

Soon after brushing all his papers to the side, he’d slam you onto his desk as he fumbled with his belt. It wasn’t till after you came that you noticed the blinking light he had set up in the corner. You weren’t in a relationship with the Commander, hell they’d probably kick you out of the Overwatch program in disgust if they knew the truth… 

But, he was just so - pulling you suddenly out of your thoughts, Jack knelt in front of you with a soft smirk on his lips. His golden hair caught in the dim light of the yellow lamp overhead as he edged closer. Circling a hand behind your back, he pulled you quickly against his rock hard chest - he lips melted sloppily on your as he tossed the camera off to his right, where it would continue to film your shenanigans from where it sat on the couch.

Running his hands through your hair, the commander slowly lowered you to the ground. As his lips attacked your neck in a series of bites and nips, you circled your hands around his thick neck in submission. Zipping up his pants quickly, he sat up, lifting you into his lap as he swirled to face the camera. Spreading your legs gently with his hands, he nuzzled his lips beside your ear. “Let’s give them a good show” he murmured huskily as he began to palm your breasts. You weren’t sure who ‘they’ were - but at that exact moment you didn’t care. Massaging your breasts roughly with his scarred hands, you moaned, resting your head on Jack’s shoulder as he continued to play with you for his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3


	7. McCree | Round 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3

Pressing his lips against the muscle between your shoulder blades, you shuddered as Jesse’s rough beard scraped along your sensitive skin. A low groan growling in his throat, McCree took a handful of your breasts in his rough hand, kneading them as his hips grinder against your own with each thrust. As he emptied his load inside of you for what felt like the seventh time that night, Jesse shook violently against you as his body returned from its high. Huffing, he collapsed on top of you, pinning you to the bed under his bulk which made you whimper a little.

With a gentle chuckle, he rolled off of you as his hand lazily swept though his own sweat-drenched hair. Brown eyes sweeping over your tired body, Jesse eyed your soft curves as you lay behind him. “Ah damn” he muttered as he tore his eyes from your form. Reaching across to his bedstand, McCree searched absentmindedly for his lighter before pursing his lips around a thick cigar. The sickening smell of sex soon was washed over in a gentle mist of smoke - and although the thick scent of smoke wasn’t particularly pleasant, it seemed like honey compared to the heavy musk of your previous activities that lingered in the air.

Exhaustion rushed through your body as you turned away from the cowboy. Resting your head on the pillow below you, you closed your eyes and sighed. Jesse had been demanding sex more and more often these days - perhaps, to begin with, you found it fun but now he had left you sore and covered in bruises as he emptied himself over and over inside of you.

“Baby?”.

Opening one eye, you shifted slightly to meet Jesse, your hair spread out like a fan underneath you which in his eyes made you look almost angelic. “Yes?” you asked slowly, covering your mouth with a yawn. Jesse glanced away for a second, his eyes fixing on the white wall ahead of him as he attempted to piece his words together. “Do you..uh..”. Rubbing the back of his head, McCree’s usual cockiness wobbled uncharacteristically as he forced an awkward laugh through the silent atmosphere. “Do you feel okay?” he managed to say, propping his elbow on his pillow as he gazed at you intensely. Frowning, you sat up to meet Jesse’s eye level. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” you queried suspiciously as the American’s expression drooped. McCree had always been relatively easy to read.. he gave everything away with the way his pressed lips curled when he was thinking, or how his eyebrows twitched whenever he was annoyed - but right now his expression was almost unreadable.

Suddenly taking your wrists, he pinned them above your head as he swung his leg over your waist. Sat on top of you, he began littering your neck with butterfly kisses and soft nips hungrily. “Jesse” you sighed, trying to pull your head away from his as he continued his blasted attempts to sleep with you again. Ignoring your pleas, Jesse’s hands swept down towards your hips, slowly massaging the shape of them as his hips began to roll against yours. “Jesse!”.

Hissing, you pressed your palms against his chest roughly and forced some space between you. Quickly sitting up straight, you pulled the sheets over your naked body before kicking Jesse back a little more. “What the hell is wrong with you right now?” you snapped, glaring at your lover. As his bottom lip drooped slightly, Jesse looked nothing more than a kicked puppy. Hurt rippled across his face as he reluctantly pulled himself away from you to sit on the corner of the bed. After what felt like an eternity of silence and heavy breathing, Jesse spoke.

“Do ya.. wanna have kids with me (y/n)?”.

Blinking in surprise, you repeated his words over in your head as your jaw grew slack. Turning away, you felt a fierce blush spread across your cheeks. So this was what this is about? Sighing, Jesse ran a hand down his chest as he looked away in shame. “‘Cause it’s all I’ve been thinkin’ about recently. I’d love to see ya with my baby. I think you’d make such a pretty ma you know…”.

Internally screaming in your head, you watched Jesse’s head drop before crawling over to him. Taking his face in both your hands, you slowly lifted his face to meet you as you furrowed your brow. “So, that’s why you’ve been so desperate for…”. Raising his eyebrows, Jesse chuckled quickly before staring at the wall once more. “Well, sleeping with my darlin’ has its perks I guess”. Rolling your eyes, you tilted your head as you examined your lover’s face. Strong jaw with faints jowls laced in thick facial air, tanned skin weathered by all his traveling and deep-set brown eyes that always seemed to glimmer whenever he looked your way. You had to admit if you had to have children… It’d be with him.

Pressing your lips against his, Jesse stiffened slightly before melting into the embrace, his hand resting on the small of your back as you slowly pressed him to the mattress. Hair cascading around your shoulders as you a small smile perched on your lips, you gently brought your foreheads together as you laughed. “Damn it, Jesse… Shall we go for another round then?“


	8. McCree | Dance Partner

A dark snarl snapped across Jesse’s lips as he glowered across the dance hall. Like a threatened dog his body was on edge, ready to attack at any moment. As he pushed you behind him protectively, you glanced up at your boyfriend worriedly.

Taking the cigar from his lips, Jesse crushed it between his fingers as he marched forwards to the bewildered man before him. The poor guy only offered his hand in a dance, you could tell that he was only being polite and that he didn’t mean anything by it… It was only a simple gesture, but McCree didn’t see it that way.

“Listen here you bitch” he hissed, grabbing the man’s collar and snapping his neck backward as he roughly yanked the man forward before smashing him back against the wall. “Don’t touch her, don’t go anywhere near her - don’t even-“.

You gasped as Jesse began listing violent threats that made you shiver in fear. “Baby..” you whispered, gently reaching out for his free hand, curling your smaller fingers around his own. “Baby don’t, he didn’t do anything”. Jesse’s head snapped back to face you for a second before he growled again. “You didn’t see the way he was looking at you.. I know exactly what this punk I was thinking!” he insisted, turning back to the man to spit in his face.

“Babe..”. Running your thumb across the back of his hand, you softly pressed your forehead against Jesse’s back. Reaching up to stroke his soft hair with his other hand, you frowned and sighed softly. “Jesse, please… leave him… for me?”.

Jesse froze for a few minutes, his eyes shooting daggers at the man before he finally let him go in disgust. “Beat it” he snapped before he dropped his fists to his sides. The man whimpered, nodding in fear before he scampered away as if his life depended on it… which it probably did.

Gently walking around Jesse, you reached up to stroke his cheeks, watching him close his eyes and lean into your touch. Smiling, you swept a lock of brown hair away from his face. before stepping up on your tiptoes. Brushing your lips against his, you hummed as his course bristles tickled your skin. Pulling away to hold both his hands in yours, you giggled. “Now, I believe you owe me a dance señor McCree?” you teased, tilting your head as you leaned back on your heels. A small smile spread across his lips as he opened his dark eyes. The lights of the dancehall reflecting like stars in his brown eyes. “Can’t think of anything I’d like to do more darling”.


	9. Moira | Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3

“..So you’re sure this is safe?” you asked nervously, running your hand across the thin pulsing wires that were laced across your skin. Only hours ago you had volunteered for your boss’ new experiment, though you weren’t entirely sure what this would do to you. A thin smirk spreading upon her lips, Dr. O’Deorain kept her back to you as she examined her desk. Running her hand through the cold various vials and needles, her lips quickly pressed into a serious expression. Picking up a syringe, she flicked the tube with a long fingernail, watching the purple liquid spurt up from the sharp needle. “Of course” she lied, quickly turning to face you causing her long lab coat to twirl behind her.

The flashing lights of various machinery cast soft shadows across Moira’s features as she walked towards you. With every step she took, the slap of her footsteps upon the ground matched your frantically beating heart. Suddenly you realized this may not have been the best idea. “Moira wai-“. Before you could snatch another breath, the Irish woman clasped her hand around your wrist in a vice-like grip. “Aw..” she cooed with false tenderness, “You’re not backing out of this now are you?”. Her eyes locked onto yours as she smiled darkly. Reaching forward, Moira stroked your bare neck gently, running her cold knuckles against your sensitive skin as she narrowed her eyes. Although you knew she was checking for your pulse, your heart fluttered at the close proximity of the woman in front of you. Sighing, you glanced away, biting your lip as you desperately tried to calm your racing heart. Raising an eyebrow, Moira stood up slowly so that she towered above you from your seat in the chair.

You had to admit… Although you knew the scientist was totally insane, you couldn’t help but feel something for her… if it was lust or love, you weren’t sure - but as she stood there… staring directly at you, wearing her infamous black shirt and purple tie under her lab coat, you couldn’t help but squirm.

Crossing her slender arms over her chest, Moira huffed in annoyance. “You really think I’d let something happen to you?” she finally muttered, her gaze fixed on the floor before flickering back up to meet you. “Well..”. You suddenly felt really uncomfortable as Moira glared at you. Growling under her breath, she paced behind the chair, grabbing your wrists and clamping them into the armrests quickly. Stood behind you, her breath on your neck made your hairs stand on end. “Listen honey” she whispered, leaning down so that her lips barely grazed your ear, “I won’t lie to you, this is going to hurt. But… It’ll make your miserable human condition a lot better, got it?”. Wanting to protest, you open your mouth to find that your boss had taken your head into her hands, pulling you back into the chair assertively. “Now, try not to scream”.

Electricity ran through your body, lighting up every nerve and vein - causing your body to freeze violently. Wanting to through your head back and scream, floods of tears rolled down your cheeks as you wept. “Oh, honey..”. Crying out a strangled shout, you fought to open your eyes as your body shook. Your vision was messy, the room seemed to spark and shatter into a million different colors and shapes as you tried to refocus your gaze. “M-Moira” you groaned through gritted teeth, desperately searching for your scientist in the dark room. Seeming distorted and warped, you heard Moira chuckle from somewhere off to your right but you couldn’t pinpoint her position. “I’m here darling” she hummed, running her hands over your shoulders. As another jolt of electricity ran through your body, you back suddenly arched as you howled in pain. “What a good girl..”. Lowering her hands as your body shook and froze, Moira reached for your breasts, running a long fingernail across them through the thin fabric of your shirt. Taking one in each hand, she squeezed them eagerly, kneading the flesh as her teeth hooked onto your earlobe. Though the shocks coursing through your veins had begun to calm, the sensitive stinging in the pit of your stomach only seemed to grow as Moira’s action grew hungrier with each squeeze. A low chuckle bubbled in her throat as she let go, causing a soft whine to escape from your parted lips.

Walking around you from where you lay, strapped into the hard chair, Moira smiled as she watched you pant and rub your thighs together - desperate for some friction. Resting a hand on her narrow hip, she watched you for a moment… She never thought that she would have done that to you, this was an official experiment after all - but watching you squirm like that, your back arching with your chest straining your shirt… She couldn’t help herself.

Laughing cooly, Moira clicked her tongue as she tore her eyes away from you. “It’s a shame you won’t remember any of this..” she sighed as she twirled the purple syringe between her bony fingers. Drifting out of consciousness, you groaned softly as you watched Moira’s shadowy figure step closer. It first felt like a pinprick, then quickly a painful snake bite as the doctor carefully pressed the needle into the quivering pulse in your neck. Wanting to move, you went to lift your head but Moira held your jaw gently. Not daring to look into your eyes again, Moira focused her attention on emptying the chemicals into your bloodstream. Wiping away the little blood that the needle had left on your skin, she carefully held a bit of gauze to the wound. Listening to your soft puffs of breath, Moira lifted an eyebrow as she glanced at you. Half conscious, you were desperately trying to focus on Moira’s face.. her sharp jaw, thin nose and transfixing eyes… yet all you could see was a blur of pale skin and tufts of fiery red hair. “M-m..”. Desperately trying to force your lips to form words, a deep haze took over your vision. Sleep beckon for you, yet all you wanted to do was see your doctor.. touch her, speak to her. “Moir..Moira..” you mumbled, growing a little upset in your sleepy state.

Her sharp eyes softened for a moment as she watched your feeble efforts to call her name. “Ah…”. Taking your hand in hers, she turned your palm over so that she traced your skin gently with the pad of her thumb. “It’s okay (y/n).. Just go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up"


	10. Mei | Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3

Giggling, Mei tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear as she peered down at you. Her red eyes flashed mischievously as they raked across your quivering naked form. From lying on the bed, pressed underneath her soft thighs, you suppressed the desperate need to rock your hips against her ass. Trailing a long nail across your jaw, the succubus brought her finger slowly between your breasts, to your stomach to wait teasingly by your groin. “You’re so pretty” she squealed, her lips curling upwards to show off her small tipped canines as she smiled.

Suddenly buckling her hips, the sudden friction caused you to moan. Smacking your hands over your mouth, you clenched your eyes shut and begged any kind of god out there that this was just a dream.. that this wasn’t really happening. Peeking through your fingers, a dark blush came to spread across your cheek as you watched Mei peel away the black clothing that was tightly keeping her chest in place. As the fabric fell away, Mei’s large breasts bounced gently against her soft upper body.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck”. Cursing under your breath, you turned your head to look away embarrassedly. you wanted to hide or run away… But considering that she was now rubbing against you, that would be almost impossible. “Aww..” Mei pouted as she gazed down at you sadly. “Doesn’t this feel nice?” she asked, looking genuinely sad. Raising your brows, you widened your eyes in surprise. “What i - no” you spluttered, the words falling out of your mouth quicker than you could figure out what you were trying to say. Knitting her brows together, Mei suddenly giggled as her face lit up. “I know!”. Cupping your ass, Mei squeezed and pinched you playfully, moving around your thighs before slowly pressing herself against you.

Smiling down at you, her tits smothered your own smaller chest as she slid down your torso, trailing her tongue across your sensitive skin. Hot breath now flickered gently against your over-teased nub, you threw your head back as you bit on your bottom lip. “Oh wow” Mei purred softly, edging her face closer to nuzzle her face against your throbbing arousal. Quickly she nipped at your clit before licking her lips. Making sure to tease you slowly, she pressed her wet tongue inside of you - darting in and out ridiculously quickly but always stopping when she felt you shake with ecstasy. “Mei.. please” you whined, desperate to rub yourself off to stop this torture.

Shaking her head, Mei crawled to straddle over you and held your wrists over your head. Forcing her own lips upon yours, you winced at the taste of yourself on her tongue - but the thought was quickly forgotten when three fingers slid into you without warning. Moaning into the kiss, your toes curled as Mei’s fingers curled inside of you. With each thrust of your fingers, your body shook a little, pressing into hers which made her mewl excitedly.


	11. Genji | Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3

Leaping across the banister, the creature paused for a moment. His burning crimson eyes glowed slightly in the nightlight as he calculated his next move. Cautiously, he outstretched a muscular leg as he reached for the windowsill below him. In one effortless swoop, the demon caught himself on the open window frame before poising himself.

Narrowing his eyes, he surveyed the scene before him. If he was correct, he was sure this is where you lived. Genji had watched you with great interest, much to the annoyance of his brother, for months… Following you like a shadow, Genji’s gaze always became locked on your swaying hips as you walked. It drove him crazy to stare at those tight fitting jeans, how the hugged tightly to your body, emphasizing your curves and cupping your ass. God, it drove him nuts.

His assumptions were ….. as the sound of your soft breathing filled the air. Tilting his head in curiosity, he watched you moan softly, turning over in your bed. The white sheets slipped off your shoulder, causing your soft skin to shine in the filtered moonlight. Genji shuddered as you parted your lips, your eyes fluttering beneath your long lashes as you dreamed, he realized then… he needed you, now.

Crawling over your body, Genji held himself over you. His muscles flexed slightly as he lowered his head to breathe in your sweet scent. The demon’s lips curled up into a smile at this. Taking a hand to your waist, he rolled you over so that your hair spread out like a halo on the pillow beneath you. “…how cute” Genji whispered to himself. You reminded him of an angel in your slumber.. so.. soft, innocent and pure - everything he wasn’t, but damn that turned him on.

Throwing the sheets to the floor quickly, Genji’s bright eyes flickered over your body as he licked his lips hungrily. The white nightdress you wore had ridden up, the thin fabric rested slightly above your waist, exposing your thighs and cunt to the cold air. Sliding his hand up your stomach, Genji took on of your breasts in his hand, squeezing it softly as not to disturb you - he didn’t want to wake you, not quite yet.

Running his fingers down your sides, he cupped the underside of your thighs, pulling your lower half onto his lap. Bringing his lips to your skin, Genji left a trail of kisses across your skin as he palmed his growing erection through his clothing. With a low growl, he pulled his trousers to his knees, he had enough of the teasing. Pressing his lips to your cunt, Genji’s pink tongue dipped between your folds, lapping up the taste of you. Pulling away, Genji wiped the flavor of you from his lips with the back of his hand.

“fuck it” he muttered, a smirk spreading across his lips as he lifted your ankles to rest on his broad shoulders. Aligning himself, Genji placed his hands on either side of your head as he pushed his hips forward. A low groan rattled in his throat at the sensation as his thrusts got heavier, sloppier as his gaze grew hazy with lust.… He had slept with many women, but arousal had never been so high after teasing himself with watching you for so long.


	12. Hanzo | Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more! <3

Sitting before a large vanity, you exhaled softly as the maid behind you ran a thin bone comb through your hair. As it fell in gentle waves against the bare skin of your shoulders, you slowly opened your eyes. The room around you was fairly dark, a cool blue light filtered through the long tapestry curtains from the star-light outside. Beside you, a tall rose-colored candle stood tall upon your dresser - as the wicker burnt, the sweet smell of petals caressed your once-bruised skin, which was now free from any kind of blemish. With a gentle tug, the maid slipped the thin fabric of a nightdress over your shoulders, before bowing and stepping back into the shadows. As you stared at your reflection, you couldn’t quite recognize the woman who stared back at you.

Merely months ago, dark bags had hung under your dull eyes, shadows sunk in the hollows of your cheeks, your hair had knotted and ripped, you used to have the scars of shackle around your wrists.. but those ugly reminders had faded a long time ago. Instead, an ethereal-like creature stared back at you - her skin clear, dewy, rosy even. Upon her elegant neck sat a simple necklace, the diamond pendant sparkling the moonlight with each breath she took. As your eyes lowered, you followed the silky shape of the white dress to gaze upon her heavily swollen midsection. Your breath rattle in your throat for a moment as you hesitantly raised a hand to your stomach. There was no way of denying it.. despite whatever you wished to believe, you were pregnant with your capturer’s children. 

With a maid to either side of you, they led you down the winding stairways cautiously. You had learned from the years of your imprisonment that there was no use talking to these women, they might as well have been hollow shells. They never spoke, not even to one another. They all wore their black hair tied neatly back in buns upon their head, ribbons fell from their hair which attached to painted red masks that hid their faces from the outside world.. because of this, you couldn’t even tell them apart. As you continued walking, you kept your head down, trying to focus on placing one foot in front of the other despite the darkness. A small wave of nausea crept over your body suddenly, causing you to close your eyes for a moment. A maid quickly took your arm in case you may fall, her grip tight on your bare arm. Shuddering, you pulled yourself upright and lowered a hand to your belly. You could feel them… Hanzo’s children… They were kicking and snapping inside of you, desperate to be free - but it was not their time. Lifting your head to one of the maids, you nodded quickly before continuing onwards.

As you came to a stop, one of the women to your left stepped forward to stand before the paper door. Calling out in an ancient language you didn’t recognize, the maid carefully opened the door and gestured for you to enter. Beyond the doors led to Hanzo’s study, you’d recognize the deep blue wallpaper anywhere, though you hadn’t been welcome here since Hanzo found out about your pregnancy. You remembered his face as you crumpled before him on the ground. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you wept, you feared he’d hurt you if he were to find out about your condition. Hell, you didn’t want him to hurt you nor your unborn child. Yet little did you know that this had been his plan all along.

His dark eyes narrowed as he knelt before you, lifting your chin with a gloved finger. His expression was unreadable.. But there was an element of satisfaction lingering on his lips as he smiled. “Well done..” he murmured, curling his fingers against your cheeks as he congratulated you, but you could tell there was no emotion behind his words. “I knew this day would come, my love… That my empire would continue because of you. Ah, what a fine bitch you make”. A sudden hiss erupted from behind your teeth, you went to claw at Hanzo’s pretentious smirk. He did this to you, he had ruined everything… With a quick snap of movement, Hanzo caught your wrist effortlessly. Before you could even comprehend the oncoming blow, a sharp pain slapped across your cheek. Lowering your head once more, you cowered in fear as Hanzo tightened his grip. “Only a fool would fight against me now”, he warned softly as he leaned forward to kiss your red cheek, his breath tickling against your ear. 

A voice called you away from your thoughts as you blinked in the darkness. “Y/n”, Hanzo called from the balcony ahead of you - his figure a black silhouette against the moonlight gardens that lay beyond the castle walls. Hesitantly you walked to greet him. As you walked Hanzo turned to watch you, his gaze inspecting your body. Slowly, Hanzo reached out to cup the back of your neck, his fingers purposely danced across your shoulder and collar bones. His other hand raised to brush against your stomach. “You are nearly ready” he observed, trailing his touch over the silk that stretched across your swollen abdomen. Careful not to let any emotion slip through in your words, you nodded and lowered your eyes to watch his hand rest on your stomach. It was warm, and in any other situation it would have been a loving, even a comforting gesture… but in your current circumstance, it his touch was like venom… it made your skin crawl. “Yes, I expect in a few months now” you uttered blankly as you felt your unborn sons kick against their father’s touch. 

Some days you did wonder if they’d grow up to be anything like Hanzo... You hoped not. Often as you lay in bed you filled your head with fantasies of running away with them after their births - that you’d hide away, take them somewhere clean and kind.. somewhere where they could grow up and have a normal childhood.. where they could have a normal life.

Hanzo watched your eyes furrow in thought. With a soft hum, he pressed a finger to your brow and tilted his head. “Stop that” he muttered,”You are far more beautiful when you smile”. Clenching your jaw, you suppressed a scoff at Hanzo’s words as your eyes snapped up to meet his. You so desperately wished to slap his hands away, to scream at him till your throat was raw, but you knew that wouldn’t work in your favor when Hanzo had such a bad temperament. Running his thumbs across your cheeks, a dark chuckle bubbled in Hanzo’s chest as he watched you fight your own emotions. Spinning you around in his grasp, Hanzo’s firm body pressed against your back as he lowered his chin to rest on your shoulder. Running a hand hungrily down your side, his other hand lifted your jaw to that he could press his lips to your warm neck. “Do you know how much I love it when you behave?” he spoke against your skin, “I have thoroughly enjoyed this process of taming you, my love..”. Covering your neck and jaw in sharp butterfly kisses, Hanzo ran his free hand through your hair as you clenched your eyes shut. “But I cannot wait until the day where you are totally devoted to me… Both physically…”, he whispered as he placed his outstretched palm against your stomach, “…and mentally. And oh, will I enjoy breaking you in my princess”.


	13. Hanzo | Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow bloodandarrows on tumblr for more <3

As his hand clamped over your mouth, you blinked in surprise as Hanzo slammed your body against the wall behind you. Behind long eyelashes, Hanzo ’s dark eyes glowered furiously at you, causing your stomach to drop in fear. It would be foolish to overlook Hanzo’s fury, but deep in your subconscious - something about the danger that radiated from his glare drove you insane. Furrowing your eyebrows, you went to speak but the man before you simply tilted his head and sighed deeply. “Don’t.” he quickly snapped as he felt your lips flutter against his palm, “I don’t want to hear any excuses (y/n)”. 

Shaking his grip off, you glared up at the man defiantly. “What do you want Hanzo?” you muttered angrily before smacking his arm from where it rested beside your head. Hans’s gaze froze for a moment on the wall above your head as you groaned, rolling your eyes before pushing past him. Muttering softly under your breath, you quickly walked down the corridor towards your apartment. Smoothing down your dress, you huffed to yourself in annoyance as you struggled to open your front door. As you fiddled with the lock, a shadow grew behind you in the dimming light of the evening, causing you to shudder slightly. 

“…Do you treat everyone with such little respect?”.

When the lock finally released with a soft ‘click’, you threw your head over your shoulder, shooting Hanzo with a dark look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked, pressing your shoulder against the door to open it. Rolling his head, you watched the muscles clench across Hanzo’s neck and shoulders as he slowly stalked towards you. Catching your jaw between his fingers, he paused for a moment before his anger sparked when he saw the look in your eyes. Bashing his palm against the door, you flew back to land with a hard smack on the ground. Pushing yourself up onto your elbows, you ran a hand through your hair as Hanzo stood above you. “Who is he?” he barked, his tongue spitting maliciously. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” you hissed. A low rumble echoed through his chest as Hanzo slammed the door shut with his heel. Pacing towards you from where you lay on the ground, the elder Shimada narrowed his eyes as he knelt above you, taking your wrists in his hands to prevent you from scratching at his face. Pressing his hips roughly against yours, he pinned you easily to the ground. “I won’t ask again” he murmured, his voice low and threatening by your ear, “Who is he?”. Shaking your head, tears threatened to spill from your eyes but you desperately tried to keep any emotion at bay. “I don’t know what you mean!” you cried back as you began to attempt to shake him off of you. Hanzo’s eye twitched slightly as his lips curled up into a snarl. “Liar!” he growled, lifting your wrists up to drag you across the floor. Throwing you against your couch, Hanzo quickly tackled you against it, again pinning your much weaker body effortlessly against his. 

His sharp teeth teasingly dragged across your jaw and neck as he pressed his hand around your neck, pinning your head against the pillows below. His hot breath danced across your skin as he free hand began to hungrily squeeze your thighs, his fingers exploring your body as if you belonged to him. Spinning you onto your front Hanzo took a fistful of your hair, pulling your head up as he pressed a knee between your thighs. “You. Are. Mine” he hissed, pressing his lips against the bare skin of your shoulder. Pushing his leg upwards against your crotch, Hanzo began to slowly rub his knee against your clothed clit. Biting your lip, you screwed your face up as you felt the urge to moan rise in your throat. With a sharp tug of your hair, a loud groan burst from your lips as Hanzo smacked your ass. 

At this, Hanzo hummed slightly. “If you weren’t mine… you wouldn’t react like this”. Looping a finger around the fabric of your panties Hanzo ripped them away suddenly, exposing your wet core to his harsh gaze. Before you could cry out, Hanzo inserted three fingers inside of you, not caring about or giving you time to adjust, he began pumping and curling his fingers inside of you. Mewling from beneath his touch, your spine arched as a symphony of hot pants and groans flew from your mouth. Pushing himself upwards to kneel above you, Hanzo brought his mouth against your jaw as he continued relentlessly fingering you. “Say you’re mine (y/n), say it and I’ll stop”. 

Gasping, you clenched your eye shut as you tried to press your thighs together. “Say it!”. You didn’t want to be humiliated like this, you didn’t want to admit to being his… you didn’t want to admit that a small part of you, no matter how much it repulsed you, was enjoying his touch. Between groans, you managed you whisper those words he so desperately wanted to hear. Upon hearing your words, Hanzo’s pace came to pause. Relaxing into the pillows, you breathed heavily as your eyes came to close.

“Good girl..” Hanzo murmured, running his wet fingers along your cheek lovingly. “There’s a good girl”.


	14. McCree | Crawl in My Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble - blood warning!

Blood rolled across your lips as you growled under your breath. Swaying violently on a broken leg, your limbs felt heavy as you tried to concentrate your throbbing gaze on the floor ahead of you. Step after a step, you outstretched your hand desperately for the door ahead of you. A slither of bright light flashed through the door frame blinding you slightly, but you didn’t care…. A few more steps and you’d be free..

Suddenly the sound of gunshots rained above your head, causing plaster and dust to scattered down into your eyes. With a sharp scream, you swung your arms above your head as you threw yourself to the ground as you coughed violently. As you smashed to the ground, your left leg snapped loudly causing you to howl in pain.

“Now now suga’… Where d’ya think you’re going?” a low voice rumbled from somewhere in the shadows behind you. His usually strong accent growing even stronger as the strong effect of whiskey coursed through his veins. “Fuck.. off..” you spat, little droplets of blood spraying from your mouth as you spoke. From where you shuddered in a ball on the ground, you frowned as you pushed yourself upright, your elbows shaking violently as you forced yourself to crawl onwards.

Practically dragging your legs behind you, you forced the scream threatening to burst from your lips further down your throat. A dry laugh echoed through the hallway as the sound of heavy boots rang in your ears. Grabbing your ankle, McCree ran a large hand up your thigh, squeezing the flesh slightly before spinning you around. Wincing in pain, you glared up at him through your tangled hair. Dust and blood coated your forehead as you snarled, watching your capture kneel before you.

His dark eyes glinted in the sparse light, his lips curling up into a wicked smile that flashed his teeth. Taking your chin between his fingers, he chuckled as he kissed your lips, lazily licking the blood away. “Now, darlin…” he hummed as he rolled his weight onto the ball’s of his feet casually, “You know I love to see ya on your knees crawling baby… but I’d prefer if you did it towards me.”


	15. Soldier 76| Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr to request fics x

Underneath your head, you heard the boot of the car open with a soft click. Lifting your blindfolded head slightly towards the dim light of the outside, you instantly began to push yourself backward from your captor. A low hum resonated from the man’s chest at this - it didn’t sound annoyed.. just… confused perhaps?

“Stay still”.

Before you could attempt to make a run for it, a pair of large hands gently gripped around your waist and easily lifted you from the jeep. “Don’t make a sound and I won’t hurt you” the same low voice murmured in your ear, his breath tickling your cheek as you nodded. As the man walked, he carefully guided you along with him despite your constant tripping on the uneven pavement. “Careful” he mumbled, gripping your hand as he led you up the stairs.

A jingle of keys followed by a somewhat gentle shove onwards indicated you were now inside a building… your kidnapper’s house. A sudden weight pressed against your back, forcing you to straighten your spine as you jolted up in shock. The man’s hands quickly untidied the fabric from before your eyes. Blinking rapidly, you squinted as you adjusted to the yellow light of the building around you. It seemed nice enough, perhaps a nice home to live in.. but that didn’t mean anything when your heart throbbed in fear.

Before you could even turn to face your captor, your bare feet pounded on the wooden floor as you bolted through the house. “There has to be a window or a door somewhere…” you told yourself as you skidded into a kitchen. It was incredibly bare, but what made you gasp was that all the cooking knives had been secured to the white walls with duct-tape.. and some had faint red stains smeared across the wooden handles. A sharp shriek burst through your lips at this, but instead, you spun in your heels and darted into the joint room.

Smacking against a wall, you outstretched your arms to the window above you, but it was a good few feet out of your reach. “Fuck!” you screamed as tears began to spill from your eyes. “Watch your mouth young lady”. With your body high on adrenaline and fear, you reluctantly turned your head, hair hanging before your eyes loosely as you stared. A tall man leaned in the doorframe watching you with a calm gaze, dressed in casual combat trousers and a grey shirt that clung to his muscular frame, there wasn’t a single trace of emotion resting upon his chilled face. Despite his years, the man was oddly handsome, with a carved jaw littered in a gentle stubble, cooly colored cropped hair and ice blue eyes that stared into your very soul.

Rolling his neck slightly, the man sighed before walking to sit down on one of the brown couches. He ran a hand through his thinning hair before lifting his gaze up to you once more. Beckoning a single finger, he gestured for you to sit beside him. Knees shaking in apprehension, you went to sit beside the man, although you made sure you sat as far away from him as the couch allowed. You swore you saw a glimmer of a smirk on his lips for a second, but it quickly disappeared as he stretched out an arm to casually rest on the back of the couch. “So…” he spoke slowly, “I’m going to make a deal with you… If you behave, do as I say, you can stay here - and… I’ll let you live. Does that sound good to you?”. Biting hard on your tongue, you nodded quickly as the room around you began to sway. “Good girl..”. Lazily, he dragged the pad of his thumb across your cheek to rest upon your quivering lips, “There’s a good girl”.


	16. Hanzo | Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more x

Flashes of dim lights pulsated around the dark room surrounding you. As you sobbed, you crawled to the further corner from the door as you watched the lights circle you, they felt as if they were ensnaring you - as if they’d pounce on you at any moment. From behind the walls, you could hear various low voices murmuring.

“..if we don’t hear a response from Shimada soon, we’ll just kill her… we have no use for her…. clearly he doesn’t care that much about her either”… “Surely we could have our fun with her first?”… “Yeah… go nuts”.

Plastering your hands over your ears, their voices echoed in your mind, over and over. Bruised ate away at your skin, fresh cuts and scars crept across your body and it was their faults. You had never asked for this, you didn’t understand what they wanted. A violent sob burst from your lips as tears fell from your eyes, stinging your sore skin as they rolled down your cheeks.

The only door in the dark room cracked open suddenly, momentary drowning you in blinding light. Covering your eyes, you screamed. You knew where this was going… they were going to hurt you again… “No, fuck off! Please!” you cried, kicking yourself up against the wall as your body began shuddering violently out of fear.

The man rolled his neck, the muscles clicking into place as he stalked towards you. Grabbing the shackles around your wrists, the talon member yanked you upright. Weak from the lack of food, your knees gave away beneath you as stumbled forward. You winced as the cold floor smacked against your shins. Lowering your head, you coward in fear. “Please..” you whimpered, “I don’t want this..”.

The man chuckled as his large hand ran across your scalp, grabbing a large handful of hair to roughly jolt your head to face his gaze. “Oh but I do”. Lowering a hand to his waist, the man began fiddling with his belt buckle. Closing your eyes shut, you clenched your jaw in an attempt to stifle sobs. You wanted this to be over… you wanted to disappear.. you wanted..

Thwack

Suddenly, the grip of your scalp suddenly loosened. Opening your eyes cautiously, you glanced up through your hair to watch the man’s body crash to the floor. Shrieking in horror, you pushed yourself away from the man at the sight of an arrow sticking through his throat, pulsating and cracking with electricity.

“Did you really think I’d let him touch you?” a smooth voice asked, the smallest hint of amusement on his tongue. Gasping, your eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure casually walking through the narrow door frame towards you.

“Hanzo..” you whispered, your voice raw with emotion. “Ssh”, he hummed, kneeling before you as he ran the pad of his thumb across your forehead, sweeping your knotted hair out of your eyes. After what felt likes weeks of torture, the soft hazel glint in his eyes made you melt with comfort. Slashing the chains that bound your wrists with a concealed blade, Hanzo scooped you into his arms effortlessly.

As he walked slowly from the facility, your eyes slowly fluttered shut in exhaustion. Listening to the soft beating of his heart, the man you once feared now felt like safety, like home. “Thank you” you murmured as you rested your head against his chest before slipping off into sleep. A small satisfied smile spread across Hanzo’s lips at your submission.


	17. Moira | Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira gives you the best birthday fucking of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more x

With a frustrated sigh, you kicked the front door shut behind you before sliding down to the floor. Kicking your heels off, you lazily rolled your head back to smack against the cool panel. Work was driving you insane.. Granted, it wasn’t awful, just incredibly boring and every time you stepped foot into the building you felt as if your head was going to explode. Disrupting your thoughts suddenly, your phone suddenly began to buzz.

In a hectic search to find your phone, you patted down your body frantically. Finally finding the buggar, you swiped your thumb across the screen before pressing the phone to your ear. At first, the voice on the other end was a little rusty, as if whoever was speaking was walking through a loud crowd of people. Blocking your other ear with a finger, you quickly repeated “Hello?!”.

“Jesus Christ (y/n), there’s no need to shout”.

Rubbing your temple, you frowned as you tilted your head. “Moira? What time is it? Why are you calling me?”. Sure enough, as you narrowed your eyes at the clock ahead of you, it read 8:30… and you were pretty sure O’Deorain didn’t get off her shift till at least two in the morning. “Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol right now?” you continued, trying to hide the irritation in your voice.

A low laugh echoed through the phone to your dismay. “Yes, but what they don’t know won’t exactly hurt them”. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you hauled your body off the floor before marching into your bedroom. “For fuck’s sake Moira..” you muttered as you began fumbling with the button of your shirt. “You’re going to get in serious trouble one day I swear…”. “Mm, wouldn’t that be fun..” Moira hummed softly as her voice came in and out of focus, “What’s the point of living if you don’t take risks though?”.

Sighing heavily, you threw your shirt over the back of a chair before beginning to make a messy work with your skirt. Shimmying them down your hips, you flopped back onto the bed and closed your eyes. “So… what was the point of this call then hm?”. A soft rumbling sound came through speakers, before a deafening car horn, which made you wince. “..Oh, so you have forgotten? Being as egotistical as yourself darling, I thought you would have remembered your own birthday ”.

“So?” you retorted grumpily, flipping onto your front as you ran a hand through your hair, noting to yourself that you should probably take a shower later. “So..” Moira continued slowly, her tone hinted the slightest bit of amusement in her voice, “I’m going to give you the best birthday fucking of your life”.

From across your apartment, you heard the front door click open, which caused you to basically throw yourself off your bed in shock. Jumping up, you snatched open your bedroom door to stare at your girlfriend in the doorway. Still dressed in her operation gear, Moira’s thin lips curled up into a smirk as she crossed her arms over her narrow chest. “Surprise~” she sang sarcastically, waving one hand for added effect.

At the sight of her, you found your jaw growing slack as you clutched onto the bedroom door handle for support. “Deorain you’re in so much shit, I swear to-”. Lifting up a palm, a sharp wolf whistle sounded from Moira’s lips as she slowly made her way towards you, tossing her long coat off. As she walked, her eyes scanned your body hungrily, taking in every curve and dip. “Nice bra” she commented with a laugh which made you scowl. “Yeah well, if I knew you were coming then I would have -“.

Interrupting your ranting, Moira leaned down to grab your jaw with her thin fingers. As her long nails scratched your cheek, she smashed her lips against yours. Kissing you forcefully, one hand dropped to curl around your neck whilst the other cupped the underside of your thigh. Lifting you up easily, you growled between her kisses as you wrapped your legs around her waist. Her hands ran up your thighs to your ass as she strode forwards.

Dropping you down onto the bed Moira hovered above you, resting a hand on either side of your head, she stared blankly at you. As you breathed heavily you returned her gaze before frowning, narrowing your eyes suspiciously. “What?” you barked softly, tugging on the tufts of ginger hair that fell in front of her eyes impatiently. A soft smirk fell upon her lips at this before she quickly went for your neck, making stupid noises as she pretended to bite your skin.

A laugh burst from your lips at this, squirming and wriggling as you tried to get away but Moira took a firm hold on your hips. “You bastard” you cried, smacking her on the side of her head with a pillow as Moira’s fingers dug into your ass. Chucking, she rolled her eyes before nipping quickly on your jaw. Raising an eyebrow, you shook your head with a dark grin.

“Okay, playtimes over”.

Pushing Moira with all your strength, you shoved her down onto the mattress to sit above her, your thighs on either side of her waist. Grinning devilishly at you, Moira stretched her arms out before resting her hands behind her head. “The floor is yours” she teased. Running a finger up her chest, you quickly pulled her black shirt over his head to stare at her chest. A chuckle resonated through Moira’s throat, but you quickly swatted at her head when she caught you staring.

Adjusting yourself, you ran your lips across every inch of Moira’s chest, treating each freckle with a butterfly kiss before sinking your teeth into her shoulder. A low moan brushed against your ear as you sucked the spot before making your way up her neck. Lacing her fingers around the back of your head, Moira took a fistful of your hair and tugged so that your lips to met hers once more.

As your kiss heated, you slowly rolled your hips against Moira, running your hands down her chest and skimming your fingertips along the straps of her little black bra. From underneath the kiss, Moira chuckled, her lips curling against yours. “My my darling, eager?” she muttered softly, her eyelashes tickling your cheek as she spoke. Nestling your face against her neck, you sighed softly and closed your eyes. “You piss me off.. but fuck, I think you’re the only one who makes me feel like this”. Cocking back a thin eyebrow, Moira dropped her head onto the pillow below, a sharp grin stretching across her face as she laughed, running her fingers through your hair as you lay on top of her. “Don’t get sappy on me now (y/n).


	18. Reaper | Wraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more x

Smoke swirled around your ankles, the thick black clouds circled their way up your leg and torso till they began stroking your neck and jaw in almost caring movements. You wanted to scream, but all the power from your voice had been ripped from you by the icy cold creature that had a grip on your life force. With every sharp panicked breath you took, desperate to fill your lungs with air, the demon’s strength only grew. The black tendrils began wavering at your lips, coaxing your head backward but you refused to part your lips. Crimson red eyes showed brightly through the night like flashlights, only growing in intensity as a figure stepped out from the mist. 

Flickers of blue flames spat around his silhouette, the smoke seemed to be a part of his very being. As the clouds began to pull together, the creature revealed itself to be a tall man. Heavy boots thudded against the floor as he walked towards you from where he lurked in the shadows. His pace was deliberate, yet effortlessly relaxed. Stepping under the harsh glare of the window, fear paralyzed your body. You recognized this man in an instant, the dead commander Reyes… He looked as much as a corpse as you would have expected him to be; with the moonlight allowing you to see more clearly, you almost wished you were blind. His greying skin swirled around in the smoke, not fully taking a physical form. His cheeks were hollow and covered in sharp slashes where thousands of dagger-like teeth glinted from underneath his rotting flesh. Red irises swirled around his face in the smoke that licked about his head, but they didn’t glare as fiercely as his once chocolate brown eyes did... 

Distracted by his show, you forgot about the smokey tendrils that were slowly tightening around your frail, human neck. Now stood before you, a soft hum resonated from Reaper’s chest, yet it sounded far raspier than his voice ever did when he was alive. Stroking your cheek with the back of his hand, you flinched at his deathly cold touch. Almost hurt by your reaction, the creature snarled - suddenly wrapping his hand around your neck and lifting you up from the ground. Your bones felt as if they were breaking as he smashed you against the wall, pressing your back against the hard surface. The rough contact with the wall caused you to gasp sharply, and that’s all Reaper needed. The thin tendrils suddenly dipped into your mouth and flew like water down your throat. The icy touch ran through your veins, freezing your muscles as you could only watch the Reaper’s amusement in horror. The corners of your sight slowly blackened, your vision slowly caved in on itself as you lost consciousness. The last thing you felt as the smoke possessed your body, was the cold, soft press of the monster’s lips against your own.


	19. Reaper | Demon Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more

Almost from birth, Holy Scriptures had been forced upon you. Every day of your life so far had been dedicated to studying the word of God. Under the careful watch of the older sisters, you pretended to care about the dusty yellowing pages under your fingertips. Unlike your peers, the texts never captured your interest that much – in fact, you could barely stay awake during chapel… However, the alluring promises of black magik sang to you as you slept. You couldn’t help but be intrigued by the banned texts that you smuggled from the library to read late at night by candlelight. 

Written in dark crimson inks, these forbidden scriptures read tales of fallen angels – how they appeared in the form of ‘demons’ on earth, often to seduce and feed off the pure energy of virgins. These demons were far more beautiful than any other creature that had ever existed; yet, they were merely monsters of sin. You’d always gently run your finger across the illustrations on the ancient partridge, beautiful sketches of fallen angels, pentagrams and casting spells. The dark eyes of one particular demon infatuated you though… The Reaper. His scorching hot gaze lifted from the page, burning into the back of your skull – sending millions of shivers to run down your spine like electric bolts. From that day onwards, you knew that you needed him.

Carefully laying out the vials before you on the tiled floor, you quickly rushed to lock the large wooden doors to prevent any other nun from entering. You’d wonder what they might think if they caught you summoning a demon… Perhaps they’d exile you? Perhaps they’d punish you. The thought of being caught in the act only excited you further. Scattering large chunks of salt into a circle, you began to spread the ointment in a large star before reaching for the locket that hung around your neck. The jewelry had once belonged to a high priestess; it had been hidden away for centuries to prevent the risk of it being stolen by thieves. But as a holy sister, you could easily gain access into the vaults without anyone batting an eyelid. You had read, to summon the most powerful demons, that it was necessary to burn an object of the purest form as an offering. The purer the item, the stronger the demon. As you tipped the locket into a small bronze bowl, the sound echoed softly in the empty chapel. The sound still ringing in your ears, your blood began to pulse with anticipation as you tipped alcohol into the bowl and set it alight with a candle.

“Daemonium corde enim exeunt” you muttered softly, squeezing your eyes tightly shut as you threw yourself to the ground, “Daemonium corde enim exeunt… Daemonium corde enim exeunt…”.

At first, the flames only burned softly, casting soft shadows across the stone walls, but as you muttered the spell for the fifth time the flames suddenly sprang alight. Sparks spat and hissed as the flames grew higher, the warm tones of the fire slowly turning to a blood red. The metal of the locket seemed to scream as it promptly melted before your eyes. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, a burning bright light rose from the jar. The light’s power was so strong that it slammed you against the stone walls. The brightness only intensified from that moment, forcing you to cower and cover your eyes as it turned you blind.

You weren’t sure when the light had faded. All sense of logic or discipline had surely been kicked away by the uncontrollable adrenaline that had taken over your body. Peeling your hands away from before your eyes, your pupils dilated as they tried to regain focus. As the white-hot light crept away from your vision, you were suddenly hit by disappointment. The room surrounding you was entirely empty… Until you finally caught sight of a figure lurking on the wooden beams the hung from the ceiling.

Gabriel, a fallen angel, an arch-demon, couldn’t quite believe what he was looking at right now. A young girl gawped up at him in what he instantly recognized as a nun’s dress… But something about her aura was off. Taking a hard sniff of the stale room surrounding him, Gabriel instinctively tasted the arousal in the air. Not bothering the move an inch, he simply tilted his head in interest. He had to admit, after three thousand years of existence, he hadn’t encountered many holy sisters who would willingly summon a demon – and certainly not one of his caliber. He watched the girl as she shook, standing up from where she cowered to stare directly at him. Parting her freshly wettened lips, her voice quivered as she spoke. “Demon, I .. I have a request”. Arching his eyebrows, Gabriel slowly dissipated to the ground in a cloud of crimson smoke to stand before the girl. “And what my love, would that be?” he whispered, reaching forward to drag a claw across the girl’s soft cheek.

Watching the demon seemingly float towards you, you desperately tried to keep your breathing in check as you stared at the man. He was astonishingly beautiful, far more so than any illustration could portray. His skin was the color of rich chocolate that seemed to glimmer like gold in the dim light. The demon’s features were strongly set and chiseled, yet they held a slight softness to them, Between his plush lips, large fangs flashed and when he spoke, a blackened fork tongue twirled. The man himself wore something that you could only compare to a blood-red suit and a long cape… Though, the cape trailed behind him and seemed as if it melted into smoke as he walked.

When he dragged his sharpened fingernail across your skin, the smell of iron hit your nose. Lifting a finger to his lips, that damn forked tongue flickered across the small drop of blood – causing him to moan softly at the taste of it. A smirk withered across his lips as he stepped closer. Even his smell was intoxicating, causing your head to grow hazy with lust as you pressed your thighs together. “Virgin blood” he hummed and he took your jaw in his hand. “My sweet virgin, tell me what your wish is…”.

“Sex.” you finally blurted after an achingly long pause of silence, “I want you to fuck me”. Somewhat surprised by your answer, a grumbling chuckle resonated in Gabriel’s throat as he lent down. His face only millimeters from your own, his tongue trailed across your cheek to your ear. “Why should I?” he retorted, his low voice sending sparks flying across your body. Gabriel was perfectly aware of the effect he was having on your body, you could see how your throat bobbed in anticipation, how your rubbed your soft thighs together, and how the thin layer of your dress didn’t do much to hide the soft peaks of your nipples from hardening.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you balled your fists as you lowered your head. With your hair dangling before your eyes, the heat in your lower stomach was beginning to become unbearable. You had spent so many nights hiding beneath your covers, fingering and rubbing yourself to the thought of your precious demon fucking you. Now standing before you, the same desire only seemed to skyrocket. “I… I command you to fuck me” you cried, you voice dipping with nerves as you slowly reopened your eyes to gaze up at the man that towered over you.

“As you wish…”.

Your back smacked against the cold floor as the Reaper knocked you to the ground. Your offerings from before were scattered across the room at the impact, clattering noisily as the flames grew higher. Staring down at you, Gabriel’s hazel irises grew darker with lust. He grew hungry for the pure, untouched energy of your virginity as you panted from beneath him. In one easy swipe of his razor-sharp claws, the tore your dress away and cast it into the fire. Smirking, he took in the sight of your body. .. So soft and untouched, not yet spoilt by another sinner… So delightful. His large hands quickly wrapped over your breasts, squeezing them tightly before pressing and rolling them against your own torso. Gabriel’s breath tickled your neck, numbing your sensitive skin as his long tongue trailed against your jaw – tasting your sweat. His teeth grazed against your flesh as he sucked your jaw and neck, causing you to shake in excitement.

The arousal between your legs began to cloud your vision with its intensity. Desperate to release the tension, you went to reach for your throbbing but the reaper quickly snatched your fingers. “No” he hissed bitterly, pinning your hands above your head as he sat up. Taking a large handful of your ass between his fingers, he flipped you over, grabbing your hips and pulling your sopping core towards his face. Gabriel marveled at your excitement, but like hell was he going to let you ruin his fun. Biting your ass cheek, he held your ass up by grabbing your thigh as his other hand ran along your belly. Teasingly slowly, he dipped his finger to meet your pulsing clit. Pinching it between his clawed fingers, he blew gently on the sensitive nerve. The cool air caused your back to arch as you groaned. You desperately wanted to him to touch you there, but you were unable to quench the fire as Gabriel quickly spread your thighs.

Yanking your ass to his crotch, Gabriel didn’t care if he hurt you, so long as his hunger was satisfied. He reached for your shoulders and pulled you to sit upright in his lap with your back against his hard chest. Rolling your soft breasts, the reaper rested his chin on your shoulder as he chuckled at your moaning. “What a sweet girl… I wonder what your god thinks of you now?”.

Suddenly throwing you to the ground, Gabriel watched you as you tumbled before him. Wax dribbled along the cracks floor as you lay panting. Dipping a finger in the red wax, Gabriel knelt over you before drawing the symbol of lust, anael, on your stomach. “You’re a filthy sinner” he sneered as he reached for your ankle. With one quick flick of his wrist, he dragged you closer to his body to crawl above you once more. In a moment of pure lust and crimson fog clouding over your vision, you rolled your head back as a soft smile formed on your lips. “Forgive me, father… For I have sinned”.

The reaper took this as a final sign. Digging his claw into your hips, his forcibly pushed his dick inside of you. As a virgin, you weren’t quite ready for the sudden fullness of your throbbing arousal. His thick length stretched your walls, sating your thirst as you mewled and tightened around him. Taking no time to let you adjust, his thrusts were sharp and drawn out. Gabriel’s tongue wavered across his lips as he enjoying watching your reactions as you flushed beneath him, your chest rising and falling as he thrust into you. Spinning you around, he took a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back to his lips. The slapping of his hips against only grew rougher and tighter as he came to finish. Your screams were met by the soft hiss of the air between his teeth as he climaxed. He began to fill you with his cum, before sloppily pulling out and finishing on your chest. 

Standing up to stare at you covered in his cum, blood and candle wax – Gabriel smirked proudly as his form began to swirl into the crimson mist once more. “Who’s your god now?” he growled before leaving you to reflect on the sins you had just committed.


	20. Genji | Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more

In disbelief, your eyes widened as you scanned through the email again. No, no there was no mistaking it… Your heart felt as if it was going to explode, but plummet through your stomach at the same time. There was no way he would actually send such an email? Was there? I mean, of course he had – you had read it at least four times now but it still seemed so very surreal.

“Sup,

Sooo, I saw that you had a shower after training last night. I bet it felt good hm? Feeling that hot water run over your sore muscles after all that running? I wish I could have joined you anja - I nearly did ;) Buuuut, I thought I’d just take a pretty picture instead! Or maybe several… You look pretty fucking hot here babe. I’m sure everyone would agree with me. I can’t wait to show them!!!

Love Genji x”

Blood ran straight to your face as you tapped on the attached images. Sure enough, there were several images of your naked body, ass and tits and everything else. You wanted to kill that little playboy, you already knew he was a disgusting pervert but he wouldn’t really go so far to show everyone… would he? Before you could throw your tablet out of the window, another message pinged in your inbox.

“How’s my sweet pussy doing heh? God, you look sooo good… I wish I could cum on those pretty little tits”.

Clenching your jaw, you muttered darkly under your breath as you furiously typed a message back.

“What the fuck is your problem?”.

Satisfied with the response you had sent, you set your tablet down and roughly threw yourself back on your bed. Genji… he must have know that you were a virgin, right? Not that it matters, of course, you wouldn’t dare touch that boy even with a meter-long stick. He was just so –

You almost choked on your tongue at the message that appeared on your screen. A shaky video of Genji started playing before your very eyes; lying back on his own bed, Genji was grinning cockily at the camera. Running a hand through his spiky black hair, he filmed his own hand trailing down his naked torso to rest on the bulge in his green boxers. Flicking the camera back up to his face, Genji chuckled a little. “Anja, I wish you could see how cute you are” he purred, venom dripping from his voice, “I want to show the world how cute my little virgin is… buuuut~”. 

His eyebrows darted upwards in mock concentration as he darted his pierced tongue across his lips. “I suppose if you’d rather that I keep these in my private collection… Just come on over and let me taste that sweet pussy of yours, okay?”. The video finally flickered off, but before the screen turned black once more, Genji held his fingers in a ‘v’ shape before teasingly swiping his tongue across his skin.


	21. McCree | Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more!

Sweat rolled down your forehead as you pressed your weight against the heavy wooden door. Moonlight cast a silvery haze into the cellar, lighting various colored bottles and illuminating the crates almost romantically - but there was nothing pleasant about your current situation. You could hear him snarling and thrashing about upstairs… Jesse had warned you about his transformation, but you didn’t think it would be this bad. Before he had begun to change, your boyfriend had insisted that you tie him up in silver chains and place a muzzle over his mouth. Despite feeling awful ridiculous doing it, Jesse claimed that’d keep him under control… But as you heard another roar and the smash of some furniture in the room above your head, you really began to doubt it.

The pounding of feet came drumming against the floorboards as the creature began looking for you. You listened to the heavy noises waver as he ran crazily about. God, you didn’t know what he was doing. What the hell could he want? Jesse had placed a massive hunk of meat beside his feet much to your disgust - he couldn’t be hungry! A deafening howl suddenly echoed through your house, the sound piercing fear directly into your very being. A spike of adrenaline raced through your body as the bounding footsteps grew louder and louder. Throwing yourself away from the door hurriedly, you ran back into the shadows of the cellar. Between the large crates and racks of wine, you quickly realized that there weren’t many placed to hide. Panic almost paralyzed you as the monster had begun to beat down the door, the door itself threatening to burst from its hinges every time Jesse threw his body against. In a moment of sheer terror, you promptly jumped into onto of the crates and pulled the lid over your head with a sharp ’clap’.

You prayed that this was just a dream as you sat curled up in the shadows of the wooden crate. The smell of wine and dust overwhelmed your senses, but you didn’t dare to cough as you watched the beast sniff around before your very eyes. Peering out from a crack in the wooden panels, your eyes widened as a colossal creature was pacing the room. The wolf’s head was pressed to the floor, sniffing furiously for something.. searching for a scent. Its startlingly yellow eyes flashed menacingly in the dark as it lifted its head. To your absolute terror, you cover your mouth to muffle a sob as the monster began to stalk towards you. It’s powerful legs crouched as the muscles in its muzzle wavered, you’d recognized that stance from those times you had watched wolf documentaries with Jesse… it was about to pounce on you.

Unaware of the tears now rolling down your cheeks, you threw your arms out and blurted out a soft scream. “Jesse please!”. The wolf suddenly sat up, pulling its self onto its hind legs to sit up. In that moment, it began to look a little more human, a little bit more like Jesse. It’s startling eyes before faded to that soft chocolate brown you were familiar with, and despite the copious amounts of fur covering his body, his face looked far more like the Jesse’s you knew. Stepping hesitantly out from the box, you kept your hands up as you crept towards him.

“Jesse..?” you whispered pleadingly, “Are… Are you in there?”. 

Jesse’s eyes widened as you came closer. Quickly pushing himself away, he shook his head as a soft puppy-like whine came from behind his lips. His mind was a mess as he felt far more like a wolf in this moment, his animalistic nature wanting to take full form but the gentle reminder of your face confused him. It was as if both parts of his being, both wolf and man were desperately trying to take control. Unable to form any words, Jesse’s eyes begged you to not to come any closer.. but you didn’t stop moving until you were barely inches from his face. Some part of you believed that the human Jesse was still in there, and that possibly, you could coax him out. But, you were entirely wrong.

As you stepped closer, your honey-sweet scent hit Jesse’s nostrils, and his overwhelming instincts took the reigns once more. Fangs flashed threateningly as Jesse’s lips curled up, his large ears raised and pointed towards you. Before you could truly comprehend what was happening, his strong arms pinned you down as a deafening roar erupted from his throat. Little droplets of saliva landed on your cheeks as the muzzle he had been wearing shattered on the floor. Now fully free from his restraints, a rumbling laugh resonated in Jesse’s chest as he towered above you. Not liking the look in his eyes one bit, you hunched your knees to kick with all your strength at Jesse’s chest. He must not have been expecting it, because of the impact of your kick Jesse was pushed to the floor with a strangled whelp.

Curses slipped from your lips as you darted forwards into the light of your house once more. Not daring to even steal a glance over your shoulder, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. The sound of pounding feet rushed after you as you ran up the stairs and into your bedroom. As soon as you outstretched your hand to your bedroom door, he had caught up with you. A muscular arm swooped around your waist, lifting you from the ground before tossing you onto your bed. As a result of the careless throw, the back of your head smacked against the bed frame causing you to lay still as pain pulsated in your skull. A sudden wave of warmth spread across your cheeks. Groggily opening your eyes, you watched helplessly as Jesse stared at you whilst sitting on your waist. His face had morphed to become more human-like once more, yet the animalistic glint in his eyes still sparkled. As he began grinding his hips, Jesse’s lips locked onto yours as his sharp teeth bashed against your own. In that moment, it became terrifyingly clear what he wanted.


End file.
